Case Closed Generations!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody Kudo is Jimmy's younger sister. She follows him around and helps him and Richard solve cases. Later Jenny Kudo, the oldest sister by two years come to town and takes over the Kudo house. Adopting young Luna from France the cases become even more difficult. Remember with a Canine for details One Truth will Prevail! Case Closed!
1. Chapter 1: Melody and Jimmy Kudo

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	2. Chapter 2: Fish Marks the Spot

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	3. Chapter 3: Time Bomb Express!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Game!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	5. Chapter 5: Kiddnapped Melody and Amy!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	6. Chapter 6:The Shooter!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	7. Chapter 7: Hi-Jacked Department Store!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	8. Chapter 8: The Disappearing Act!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	9. Chapter 9: Jack Attacks!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	10. Chapter 10: A hunting we will go!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	11. Chapter 11: Mountain Villa Murder!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	12. Chapter 12: Conan Edogawa is Kiddnapped!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	13. Chapter 13: No Immunity For the Diplomat

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	14. Chapter 14: Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	15. Chapter 15: Footsteps of the Hero!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


	16. Chapter 16: Knight Baron Mystery!

Case Closed Generations!

Chapter 1

"Melody and Jimmy Kudo!"

Boy: Little sis wake up. *Knocks on his six year old little sister's door* Melody its time for school. *Jimmy Kudo*

Girl: *Turns around in her outfit for school* I'm already awake big brother! *walks over to him* Georgie, Amy, and Mitch are picking me up! *Melody Kudo* How did the case go last night?

Jimmy: I solved it. *Walks out of the house with her and she stops at the gate*

Melody: Of course! Big Brother is the best there is!

Jimmy: You'll be just as great as me.

Later at the Carnival:

Melody: I don't know Amy.

Girl: Oh come on Melody. *Amy*

Boy: Lets go! *George*

Boy: Yeah! *Mitch*

In the Ride:

Amy: *Something lands next to them and pearls go everywhere* What is that?

George: I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Mitch: What?

Melody: *Picks up a pearl and her eyes widen* A Pearl.

Jimmy: Sneaking into a ride. Melody what are you thinking?

Melody: Big brother look. *Holds up the pearls she collected* There is a head back there too.

Jimmy: Great detective skills Melody.

Amy: Wow its Jimmy Kudo. Huh? Wow you two look alike.

Melody: We should. This is my big brother. *The other three freak out*

Later:

Guy: How do you know Jimmy? *Inspector Meguire*

Jimmy: I have witnesses and I know what really happened.

Meguire: Witnesses?

Jimmy: Those who aren't named. *They do the lay out and Jimmy tells them how the perpetrator committed the crime* And you cried for his death.

Later:

Melody: *Stands by the door and waits for Jimmy to come home and a boy comes to the gate and she opens the door* Who are you?

Boy: Sis you don't recognize me? *Conan Edogawa*

Melody: Big brother?! *Calls Dr. Agasa's phone and Jimmy explains*

Dr. Agasa: Uh I don't get it?

Melody: So what am I supposed to do? Call mom and dad?

Dr. Agasa: I can say that you need to stay with Rachel and Richard while Jimmy is away and my distant cousin needs to as well.

Melody: Dumping to kids on them would be bad.

Girl: JIMMY! *Rachel Moore*

Melody: Hide! *Conan hides and puts on their dad's glasses and Rachel finds him* (Oh no.)

Dr. Agasa: This is Conan a distant relative of mine's son. Rachel, Jimmy went out of town and asked if you could look after Melody? I'm to busy so could you look after Conan too?

Rachel: They are both so cute. I'll ask dad. Come on you two.

Melody: Let me get my backpack.

Later:

Melody: You like big brother don't you?

Rachel: Yep. Do you have a girlfriend Conan?

Conan: Girls have cooties!

Rachel: I think you and Melody would look cute together.

Melody: Yuck! No way! I have my mind on someone. *Her eyes go sparkly* Harley Hartwell is the cutest detective of Eastern Japan! *Conan glares at her*

Later:

Melody: Huh? A man in black? *Gets in the car with Conan and Rachel and Richard*

Richard: what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel: I was following them.

Conan: Ooh look this taxi's windows go down easy.

Melody: Conan stop playing with things!

Later:

Melody: Go Jumbo! *Rides with Conan* Big Brother how'd you figure it out?

Conan: I was thinking that perhaps what she saw was a smokestack but maybe it was the side of that hotel.

Melody: From the side it does look like a smokestack.

Conan: Yeah. Your learning sis. Lets go!

Later:

Melody: Hold it!

Conan: Leave her alone! *Jumbo growls and attacks the guy and gets thrown and he runs out the door and Jimmy fights the guy while Melody unties the girl*

Melody: Don't worry your safe. *Jimmy gets beat up* Conan!

Guy: *Melody jumps and kicks the guy in the face and when he gets angry he hits her and she lands next to Conan* Now its time for you to die! *Rachel jumps in and kicks him away*

Conan: How did you find me?

Rachel: I was following you two. And when Jumbo came running out I knew where you were.

Later:

Rachel: So dad can Melody and Conan stay with us for awhile?

Richard: Sure! When he showed up I cracked a good case damn right he can stay! *Laughs*

Voice: It was the first new century in 100 years. *Conan rides on a skateboard and kicks a soccer ball* And when I felt like I should cry *Jimmy is shown running then he changes into Conan and he stops and looks back* I laughed away my tears *Rachel starts to fall and Conan catches her* The end of a millennium, we've waited a long, long time. *Conan pulls stuff off the shelf with Melody next to him and he falls over and Melody sits next to him with Richard glaring and Rachel smiling at the two* To see the brave new world and the mountains we would climb. *Richard leans forward around a corner and Conan does to with Melody next to him and Richard grabs them angrily* The things I tried to comprehend as a child remain a mystery. *Conan bounces a ball on his head while the other kids stand behind him and they are shown while Conan has a magnify glass and they run into a little girl with blonde hair and an older woman who hits Conan and hugs Melody* There's nothing I need to defend, there's nothing great about me. *Amy kisses Conan's cheek and the boys chase Conan angrily* All I will ever believe is the pounding of my heart, oh! *Rachel hugs Conan and Jimmy is shown shocked* It doesn't answer questions, that's just the way it goes. All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest. It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest! *The title is shown*

Chapter 2

"Fish Marks the Spot!"

Amy: Wow that was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

Conan: *Sighs* Why am I being dragged around by you kids.

Melody: Well maybe because I asked you to come. Plus Amy kind of likes you.

George: Gold is really amazing!

Mitch: Yeah its nice too.

George: Lets go find some!

Melody: I don't know Georgie. *Paper lands in front of George and he picks it up* What is it George?

Mitch: Its just a bunch dumb pictures.

Amy: What if it's a Treasure Map?

Melody: I don't think it is Amy. Plus we shouldn't just jump into a case without thinking. My older brother Jimmy says you should first analyze a case before you make your deductions.

Conan: (So she has been listening to me) Her big brother is right maybe we should analyze this first.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go to library to find out what the word means.

Conan: Yeah.

George: The Jr. Detective League is on the job!

All except Conan: YEAH!

Later:

George: So this is the beginning point?

Amy: So what do the other symbols mean?

Mitch: That one is the moon?

George: That's it! Its where you can see the moon.

Melody: Not likely the moon so much that you can't pinpoint where it would be.

George: Smarty-pants!

Melody: I'm only saying that its not likely.

Amy: Thought of anything Conan?

Conan: Well kind of. But I still don't understand.

Mitch: Then what do we do?

Conan: These symbols look like a hat, underwear and of course an umbrella.

George: A clothing store! *They run away and Melody follows and Conan notices some guys then follows the group*

Later:

Conan: So it wasn't a clothing store.

George: I'm hungry.

Amy: Yeah I guess since we haven't eaten anything.

Conan: Do you guys mind if we stop at a bookstore?

Amy: What for?

Conan: It is for the word.

Amy: Oh okay!

Mitch: We can look at some funny books too!

George: Lets go!

Melody: Have you figured it out yet Conan?

Conan: Not yet.

Later:

Melody: What does it mean Jimmy?

Conan: Shush. It means Gold.

Melody: So it is a treasure map?!

Conan: Perhaps.

Amy: George and Mitch are hungry. I am too. Can we go eat Conan?

Melody: I can pay.

Amy: Okay!

Conan: I can try to figure this message out while we do.

Melody: I have faith in you Conan.

Mitch: Lets go eat.

George: Yeah guys lets hurry!

Later:

Amy: He's been doing that for awhile.

George: He's been doing it for so long I forgot her was even here.

Mitch: Maybe he's figured out the hidden message.

Melody: Or freaking out that he hasn't yet. *Takes a bite of her burger*

Conan: (Why can't I figure out this hidden message?! Is it a map or code?! Am I even looking at this thing right side up?!) GAH! Why me?

Melody: *Stares at him in annoyance* I knew it. (Never leave a world genius detective to do a girl's job.) *Takes the paper and stares at it and the shapes move around in her eye sight* What if those symbols are signs?

Conan: That is a possibility. Well lets go look for them.

Amy: Great idea!

Melody: (I knew you'd get it big brother.) So lets go! *Mitch spots the first sign and they go outside to it*

George: Melody might be on to something. Lets search for all the signs guys!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Conan: (This could be entertaining.) *Follows the group and they end up at the aquarium and he looks at the paper then up at the sky* It couldn't be! How could I have missed it?! We have to go back to the beginning!

Melody: I knew it! (It had to be that you can only see the symbols at night) *Runs with her brother and the group follows and they spot all the signs again* So far so good!

George: Is the gold here because I don't want to climb stairs.

Conan: Of course. The symbols here on this building spell it out.

Mitch: The fish must mean the river right Conan?

Conan: Perhaps lets go check it out.

Amy: Alright!

Melody: *Follows the group and they don't find anything* Nope.

Conan: (So where is the fish?) *Looks around and starts laughing*

George: What are you laughing at?

Conan: I found the fish.

Melody: Huh? You did? Where Conan?

Conan: follow me! *They go to the top of the building and George complains*

George: I told you I didn't want to climb stairs.

Conan: We're here calm down George.

Melody: You need to work out more George.

George: Shut up Melody.

Conan: Hmm? *Backs up until he sees the fish and he steps on a piece of gold* Bingo.

George: The gold! We found it!

Guy: Yes you did and we'd like to thank you brats for doing so. *They tie them up and Melody glares at them and Conan stays close to her and she unties her ropes and she runs towards them and kicks one to the ground and one of the other two throws her to the ground* You brats tell us where the money is!

Conan: Check the fish. *The two guys check for the fish and the kids move to the lever and when the guys are in position they run from the lever pulling it and they run away to find the police*

Later:

Melody: We make a great team!

Conan: Sure do!

George: We survived that one.

Mitch: Melody that bump is pretty bad.

Rachel: Want me to look at it?

Melody: This is nothing. You should have seen what I die to them! I executed the move you taught me perfectly!

Rachel: You mean the kick? *does the Karate Kick and Melody nods*

Melody: But I added a jump and did it.

Rachel: You should do Karate one day Melody.

Melody: Thanks Rachel!

Conan: (Great there will be two of them…)

George: She might even become famous!

Mitch: I hope she won't forget us.

Melody: Forget you guys? NEVER! You're my best friends! *They blush and Amy kisses Conan's cheek*

Rachel: Cute girlfriend Conan.

Conan: No! She's not my girlfriend! it's a mistake!

George: Oh wow nice cover up.

Mitch: Yeah.

Melody: You guys better head home!

Mitch: Okay!

Chapter 3

"Time Bomb Express!"

Rachel: Its your best friend's wedding and your shaving on the train.

Melody: Richard looks funny.

Richard: CAN IT KUDO!

Melody: Awe don't mistake me to my brother Richard.

Rachel: Thank you dad for bringing us.

Richard: Why are the brats here anyway?

Rachel: They're parents asked if we could bring them because they wanted to come.

Richard: hmm. They should have bought me earplugs too.

Amy: Explore the Train with us Melody! Conan!

Melody: Conan's to busy and I want to stay here with him.

Rachel: Awe do you have a crush Melody?

Melody: I told you I like Harley Hartwell!

Richard: Who is he? Your boyfriend?

Rachel: He's a kid detective like Jimmy.

Richard: Oh you mean squirt's older brother who dumped her on us.

Melody: Hey big brother is doing some special case work.

Richard: whatever.

Later:

Melody: Conan gum goes in paper and put in an ashtray.

Conan: Okay I understand.

Rachel: Take it from them Conan. No littering.

Conan: Sorry Rachel.

Melody: *Pulls Conan away* So what was that?

Conan: Plain old gum from plain old me.

Amy: From plain old you?

George: AH! He's no fun lets go exploring again!

Mitch: Yeah lets go.

Melody: *They leave and she crosses her arms* Okay speak.

Conan: Your bossy for someone who's my younger sister. I put a bug in the gum to listen to two guys in black. I am sure they are the ones who made me shrink.

Melody: Oh I see. Well don't let Rachel get angry at you.

Conan: I won't.

Later:

Conan: Multiple?! I mean Multiples! Eight times Eight!

Melody, Amy, Mitch, and George: Eight times Eight is sixty four!

Conan: Yeah that's the multiple I wanted.

Melody: *Eyes him* (Big brother you know you can trust me with anything.)

Richard: Do they have to do school work on the train?

Rachel: I think its cute.

Later:

Melody: Do you need help Conan?

Conan: How many first class seats are there?

Amy: Eight we counted them.

Mitch: Why?

Conan: And how many are non-smoking?

George: I believe number seven why? Is it important?

Conan: Nope I was just wondering!

Later:

Melody: Your very pretty did you go to the Diner car today?

Lady: No I didn't why?

Melody: Just wondering.

Conan: Well two down two to go.

Melody: Yeah so one of these people were sitting with them right?

Conan: Yeah. *They get thrown out by the man and Rachel grabs them and pulls them away* Oh great.

Later:

Conan: (The lady lied but why? I have to find her!) Hey guys Miss Moore is taking lunch orders! Now is the chance to tell her what you want! *Runs away with Melody on his heels and he explains what he knows* I hope we can get to her in time. *Gets there and Conan kicks the briefcase out the window and it explodes in the air and the train shakes and the lady stares at him shocked*

Lady: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa. Detective. *Rachel grabs him*

Rachel: Please tell me you had nothing to do with that blast Conan?

Conan: I'm just a grade school kid. *Smiles sheepishly*

Melody: *Giggles* Yeah he is!

Later:

Rachel: What did you want to tell me?

Conan: What?

Rachel: You said something about what your real name was?

Conan: Oh uh….

Amy: His real name is Mister

Mitch: Genius

George: Trouble

Melody: Maker. *Rachel laughs and nods agreeing*

Rachel: Very true kids!

Chapter 4

"Deadly Game!"

Melody: *Reads a book while everyone talks and she blinks when they call her and she sighs* well I think they should give it their all.

Conan: Yeah.

Melody: what are we talking about?

George: What are you reading?

Melody: Oh Sherlock Holmes. Big Brother Jimmy told me to study up to be a great detective like he is.

Conan: Come on Melody we need to go home.

Melody: Sure. *Hops down and leaves* I don't understand this Jimmy.

Conan: Don't worry if you keep reading you'll love it I promise.

Melody: What if I don't make a good detective. You're way better then me big brother.

Conan: Your freaking out now? You've learned so much from me little sis.

Melody: Hey Jimmy. Those guys in black they knew about you and what you do right?

Conan: Uh yeah why?

Melody: *Looks at him* How do you know they didn't know you didn't have a sister?

Conan: Good point. I'd better watch you sis.

Melody: Yeah.

Later:

Rachel: MELODY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Melody: I don't know! Big brother never said he had a girlfriend!

Rachel: Then how do explain her?

Richard: Leave the squirt alone.

Rachel: Fine.

Later:

Rachel: *Goes searching for Jimmy* JIMMY COME OUT NOW!

Melody: *Whispers* what are you gonna do?

Conan: I haven't figured that part out yet.

Melody: Good luck.

Rachel: Melody I want a full explanation!

Melody: I don't know anything I swear!

Rachel: Liar!

Melody: I don't!

Conan: Rachel I believe Melody do you think she would tell you if Jimmy had a girlfriend?

Rachel: Children should keep their mouths shut in times like these.

Later:

Melody: Uh Rachel Big Brother is in the bathroom he wants to tell you something important. Go to the phone.

Rachel: Why? *Melody pulls her*

Melody: Just do it Rachel!

Rachel: Alright fine. *Sighs and gasps when the door slams open* JIMMY! *Finds Conan* Lets go after him!

Later:

Melody: *Giggles and watches the game* This is good! Hey do you think I can meet him?

Girl: Of course I think he'd love that.

Rachel: Hmm. Where is Jimmy?!

Guy: He's not here.

Melody: He's not my big brother is long gone.

Conan: Yeah he is.

Chapter 5

"Kidnapped Melody and Amy!"

Conan: Its George's turn! *Everyone goes to hide and the girls stick together and they hide in a car and later they can't find them* Come on George they most likely went home. They might be playing video games at home you know.

George: I will keep looking!

Conan: Why put this much energy in finding two ordinary girls.

Mitch: Amy isn't ordinary and neither is Melody. Conan can you keep it a secret from her big brother… I'm in love with Melody and I don't know how to tell her.

Conan: You do know she is a big fan of that detective guy right?

Mitch: I want to be just like him so she can call me brave and heroic. *Blushes*

Conan: Oh I see. (So he really loves my little sis.)

Mitch: But I like Amy too. I just don't know who I like more.

Later:

George: I can't give up! It'll ruin my chances with them!

Conan: (Oh so George likes them too.) Hey Melody, Amy you two can come out now. *Widens the reach* Hey Melody! Amy! *Amy answers*

Amy: *Hits her head* Ouch that hurt.

Conan: Where are you two?

Melody: We are in a Car trunk we hid here.

Conan: What? How can you be so stupid?

Amy: what do you mean?

Melody: Huh? Where'd this money come from? *Feels something slimy and gasps when she opens a paper and they both scream and they almost get found but the guys hear screams from a rollercoaster and Melody sighs after the trunk is closed* Conan come get us please.

Conan: I'm coming!

Later:

Melody: *Amy feints and Melody sighs* Guys Amy feinted.

Conan: We're right behind you!

Melody: Alright!

Conan: The skateboard is running out of power! I have a plan!

Melody: Hurry I'm scared.

Conan: Melody a detective doesn't get scared but when they are worried about those they care about fear will corrupt them but its important for them to stay strong.

Melody: Alright I understand!

Later:

Melody: Let her go! *Kicks the guy and the other guy grabs her* Hey! Let me go!

Guy: Calm down kid!

Conan: Let them go!

Mitch: Melody! Amy your safe!

George: How did you know those fighting moves?

Melody: I learned from my big sister.

George: Sister?

Melody: Her name is Jenny and she's two years older then big brother.

Conan: Oh isn't she the crazy girl who lives in France?

Melody: She's not crazy!

Amy: I want to meet her!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: Me too!

Conan: (I call her crazy because she is. Not because she's my sister.)

Melody: (I'm going to tell her you said that big brother!)

Chapter 6

"The Shooter!"

George: You guys nab them hurry!

Mitch: I came out empty.

Conan: I got some.

Amy: You should play with us Melody.

Melody: I don't want to get wet.

Amy: Oh I see.

Conan: That's her new dress her mom sent it for her.

Melody: Yes isn't it cute? *George and Mitch blush*

Amy: Their face is red.

Melody: Are you two okay?

George: You look great Melody!

Mitch: Yeah you do!

Conan: (Figures.)

Later:

Conan: This is where the guy fired. Hmm.

Melody: Conan look what I found!

Conan: He left this because he saw me.

Melody: So that's good right?

Amy: Should we call the police?

Mitch: I think its best.

George: The Jr. Detective League can do it!

Melody: But guys.

Later:

Melody: But we are telling the truth.

Meguire: I don't know Melody just because your Jimmy's little sister doesn't mean I'll take your advice.

Melody: Jimmy would want you too. You don't agree because I am a child. Well maybe you should just think about it.

Conan: Hmm.

George: You have five eye witnesses right here Inspector!

Meguire: But there isn't any evidence.

Amy: But we know what we saw.

Mitch: Why won't you believe us?

Later:

Melody: Anything yet Conan?

Conan: No. Why can't I figure this out?

Richard: Because it doesn't mean anything!

Rachel: Clear your thoughts it might be a place, time or event or something.

Melody: Yeah let me see. *Looks and sighs* Maybe I should try calling big sis she might be able to help.

Rachel: How is Jenny anyway?

Melody: As always in France.

Rachel: Well you go ask her.

Melody: Okay. *Goes to the phone and dials Jenny's cell phone number and Jenny answers*

Lady: Jenny here. *Jenny Kudo*

Melody: Big Sis its Melody!

Jenny: Oh hey Melody why are you at Rachel's is that brother of our smooching her again?

Melody: No he's on a case so I'm staying with her. Its okay with mommy and daddy.

Jenny: Well how is everything what do you need?

Melody: We're doing a case and we need help since big brother couldn't figure it out I suggested you.

Jenny: Jimmy didn't figure out a case? Is the world going to end? Oh wait a minute Miss Nurse Dear I'm on the phone with my sister. *Giggles and a girl speaks quietly in the background but loud enough for Melody to hear* Sorry so what is it? *Melody explains and Jenny listens and nods* Well I suggest you find away to solve it. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. Remember us Kudo girls have an amazing ability.

Melody: Thanks sis bye. *Jenny hangs up* Why is big sis at the hospital?

Conan: Huh? She's at a hospital?

Rachel: I hope she's doing okay.

Richard: I could care less.

Rachel: Jenny is just as beautiful as her mother Vivian.

Richard: And she's how old?

Rachel: She's almost Twenty.

Richard: Wow-Wee!

Rachel: I knew it.

Melody: *Giggles* Oh I see.

The Next Day:

Richard: This is a waste of time.

Melody: Its okay Richard.

Richard: Why did we bring the annoying trio?

George: We are detectives!

Mitch: Yeah! And a Team!

Amy: Yeah!

Later:

Conan: We haven't found it yet.

Richard: Waste of time I said.

Rachel: Dad.

Conan: *Thinks* Then what is it?

Later:

Melody: That's the man you saw isn't it Conan?

Conan: Yes it is.

Meguire: Thought so they are holding his wife hostage.

Richard: What do you know?

Meguire: Now we need to find where.

Conan: We have found it.

Meguire: Really?

Conan: Yes lets go!

Later the next day:

Melody: They haven't arrived yet. *Conan looks at the calculator upside down and they get it* Soho Train Rails! You said it yesterday while I was on the phone!

Richard: That's right!

Later:

Melody: I can't believe you did it all alone Conan.

Conan: I didn't. *A shadow appears above him and he looks up* Yes?

Richard: I told you to stay out of the way! *Hit's the helmet and hurts his hand* AH!

Melody: *Laughs and looks up at the sky* (Big Sister why are you in a hospital?)

Mean While:

Jenny: *puts down a book and looks at the little girl in the bed* Wake up soon Luna. *Heads out of the room for the night and the little girl is shown up close with a uniform with the name Luna on her nametag*

Chapter 7

"Hi-Jacked Department Store!"

Melody: Go! Go! Go!

Conan: (What am I doing here?)

Melody: Come on Conan have fun. Live a little.

Conan: Go!

Melody: That's better!

Later:

George: I lost it! We have to go back!

Conan: but the store closes soon!

George: I need it!

Melody: Come on Conan!

Mitch: Yeah lets go!

Amy: Lets hurry!

Conan: Fine. *They run back to the store and sneak in* (That was close)

Later:

George: Here it is!

Amy: and you have Conan to thank for it.

Mitch: Yeah and Melody too she's the one who grabbed it for you.

Melody: I run fast I guess.

Mitch: We'd better get going! We are almost out of time! *They get in the elevator*

Later:

Melody: Guys no! *They hit the doors that are locked* I told you no.

George: I don't want to sleep here!

Mitch: It is your fault after all George.

George: Shut up!

Amy: What are we going to do Conan?

Conan: Uh let me think. We should go to the security office. *They go and Melody grips Conan's shirt and his eyes widen when they realize something is going on and they run to hide*

Later:

Conan: Hide everyone. *Amy hides with Mitch and Melody hides with Conan and grips his shirt scared* (Melody is afraid of the dark I forgot that. We need to get her out of here.) *George is found and they get caught* Run everyone!

Mitch: AH! *A guy misses him and Amy and Melody trips the guy and Conan kicks him and they run away*

Melody: Don't call me a rat! *They catch the two and the lights come on* That's better.

Amy: Its so much lighter now.

Conan: Is that better Melody?

Melody: Yes it is.

Conan: I'm glad.

Mitch: Hmm Conan!

Conan: What?

George: Your not moving in on Melody!

Conan: What?! No! Melody is like a sister!

Amy: That's good.

George: Yeah.

Mitch: Of course that's what he says.

Melody: Conan is just protecting me like my big brother would.

Mitch: If you say so.

Later:

Melody: *Screams being grabbed by a guy* Let me go you stupid head! *The guy goes to throw her when Mitch and George grab her and run away with Conan and Amy* Thank you guys.

Mitch: Your welcome! We can protect you too!

George: You have to stay alive to see your big brother again right? Leave it to us to protect you!

Amy: You all are so brave.

Melody: Yes they are. *The guys blush*

Later:

Conan: Melody stay with the others.

Melody: But Conan?

Conan: It'll be fine.

Amy: We will watch these guys!

George: Yeah!

Mitch: And they won't get away!

Melody: But… Be careful Conan. (Be careful big brother.)

Later:

Melody: Oh hey Rachel. Hey Richard.

Rachel: You guys are the best detectives I know.

Richard: Oh thanks.

Melody: Of course but it was Conan's doing all the way.

Rachel: It was.

Melody: Yeah!

Chapter 8

"The Disappearing Act!"

Melody: Oh guys that's an old wise tale.

George: But its true.

Melody: I don't believe you.

Amy: Melody why do you refuse to admit there is a ghost?

Mitch: Are you afraid because I can hold your hand.

Melody: No I just don't want to go.

Conan: I'll go with you guys.

Melody: If you think that will help you have another thing coming.

Conan: So your going?

Melody: *Sighs* Fine.

Conan: (She's learning to be just like mom)

Later:

Melody: *Grips Conan's jacket then looks away when he looks at her and she wipes his jacket* There was a bug.

Conan: (She's so pretending not to be afraid.)

Later:

George: *Hides behind Conan* What was that?

Conan: *Melody grabs Conan's arm in fear* (Oh yeah like they aren't afraid.)

George: Go check it out Conan.

Mitch: It was most likely the wind.

Melody: I sure hope so. *They check and find that it was wind and Melody sighs* That's a relief.

Mitch: I'm going to detect my way to the bathroom.

Melody: Oh be careful Mitch.

Mitch: I'll be fine.

Later:

Melody: That was Mitch's scream.

Conan: Lets go!

Amy: Wait for us Conan!

Melody: *Runs after Conan with the other two* (What is going on here?)

George: Mitch where are you?

Amy: Mitch come out!

Conan: Hey Mitch?!

Melody: I don't think we should yell.

Conan: Melody I want you to hide with Amy and George you'll be safe then.

Melody: Okay.

Later:

Melody: We'll be fine. If he wants to run off and be stupid let him.

Amy: Are you sure?

Melody: Yes absolutely. I'm not afraid.

Amy: Melody how are you so brave?

Melody: Because the day my big sis left she told my big brother to protect me and she asked me to be a big girl until she came home to visit. Its been three years since I last saw her.

Amy: But you talk to her on the phone right?

Melody: Yeah but its not enough.

Amy: Oh I see.

Melody: Hmm.

Later:

Melody: Well like my big sister always said if you have something to say come out and say it and I do. You've been hiding for five years ever since your husband died and he was murdered by your son I assume because you keep him caged like an animal. Am I right? *Steps out behind the cabinet with Conan*

Conan: And its time you turned yourself in.

Lady: I can't let them take him!

Guy: Mother stop! They are right!

Lady: But…

Guy: I must pay for killing father.

Lady: No.

Guy: Yes mother let them go.

Amy: So Melody how did you know there was someone living here?

Melody: Because the food George smelled was being cooked. And the screams proved it too. I told you there's no such thing as ghosts.

Conan: (Now she's the genius.)

Later:

Melody: It was amazing big sis! I solved the case all without anyone's help! It was so fun!

Jenny: Well keep up the good work little sis. You'll be a better detective then Jimmy.

Melody: Maybe as good as Harley Hartwell!

Jenny: Well good luck with that little sis.

Melody: Thanks sis.

Conan: You'll never be better then me.

Melody: You heard that didn't you?

Conan: Yes and you can tell her its never going to happen!

Jenny: She can do it!

Conan: Shut up sis!

Jenny: Never!

Melody: Oh dear.

Chapter 9

"Jack Attacks!"

Melody: Hey Mr. Peterson can we play with Jack?

Guy: Sure of course come on in!

Melody: Yeah!

Amy: Jack is so cute!

Conan: Hey Melody wasn't Jack still a puppy when Jimmy and Rachel knew him?

Melody: Sure was. I remember one time Jimmy told me that when I was just a little baby I crawled out of my mom's sight and Jimmy ran by Mr. Peterson's house and found Jack curled up around me keeping me warm from the cold.

Guy: Yes it was amazing. Jimmy ran into my yard and was in tears when he got to you. He was so worried. I didn't know how you got in. Then we saw your diaper had dog slobber on it. Jack carried you all the way here to protect you.

Melody: Well no wonder I have a connection with him.

Later:

Melody: This is Jack's house.

Rachel: Oh you mean the puppy that found you when you crawled away. Jimmy said you two had a connection.

Melody: He's so protective of me too.

Rachel: Well that's cool. *They hear a scream and run inside and Jack jumps down to Melody and growls at everyone while protecting Melody*

Melody: Heel. *Jack returns to normal and licks Melody's hand*

Later:

Melody: Jack its okay. *Hugs Jack and when they say Jack has to be put down she stands up* You'll have to go through me! Jack found me when I was a baby! He protected me! He's the nicer dog I know!

Meguire: I understand Melody.

Conan: You can't put him down!

Meguire: I'm sorry kids.

Later:

Melody: *rubs her eyes as she walks into the office* Jimmy are you ever going to go to bed?

Conan: I can't let the dog who saved your life be put to sleep I have to figure this case out.

Melody: Yeah but… What if Mr. Peterson ordered- AH! Wait Big Sis was in the same grade as the boy right?

Conan: Uh yeah I know where your going! *Melody calls Jenny who yells at her*

Jenny: IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING HERE MELODY WHAT DO YOU NEED?!

Melody: Jack the dog.

Jenny: Huh? What about Jack?

Melody: He is being put down if he killed a man on his own. What happened to Mr. Peterson's son?

Jenny: He was being bullied and I beat the guy who was bullying him up but it wasn't enough to stop his suicide.

Melody: Who was the kid?

Jenny: His name was Ted why?

Melody: But that's the man that Jack murdered!

Jenny: I'm on the next flight. I'll be there by noon. Expect me.

Melody: Right. *Jenny hangs up* Big Sis is coming.

Conan: Hopefully she can help.

Later:

Melody: Big Sister is coming Rachel.

Rachel: Huh? Why?

Melody: Inspector Meguire I am bringing in a witness that was a witness to Ted's bullying. She stood up for Mr. Peterson's son and was his friend because Jack had protected me as a baby.

Meguire: who?

Jenny: Jenny Kudo is my name and I'm a better detective then my dorky little brother.

Meguire: AH Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Yep. *Rachel gasps and Richard blinks at her* And Melody has filled me in and I think I have pretty good idea of what is going on. *Says in French*

Melody: Big sis your speaking in French.

Jenny: *Changes so they can understand* Sorry about that. I know what's going on!

Meguire: So you can help?

Jenny: Yes I can. I hope I'm a better detective then my brother.

Meguire: Oh okay.

Later:

Guy: Jack are you okay? Is everything alright? *Jack doesn't respond and Jenny stares closely* Do you have your answer Inspector?

Meguire: Yes we do. Thank you.

Jenny: That should have worked.

Conan: (Did Jack really attack Ted by himself?)

Melody: (I can't let Jack be put down!)

Richard: So it didn't work.

Rachel: Hmm. What do we do?

Jenny: I don't understand. *Mumbles in French walking away*

Later:

Melody: Jack is being put down and we can't stop it.

Amy: Oh no! You can't let them Melody! Jack saved your life.

Melody: And I owe him mine that is why I won't stop trying!

Conan: Well if Jenny can't do it then I don't know how we can. *Melody notices something and Conan does too and the two of them get up and leave*

Later:

Jenny: It will work this time Inspector.

Meguire: Alright Mr. Peterson do it again.

Guy: Uh. I can't go on. *Tells the story and Jenny laughs at the end*

Jenny: So you decided to kill the boy who was responsible huh? Wrong answer. Your son killed himself because he thought he was weak because a girl fought his battles for him. That girl who protected your son was me. He didn't want to tell you that it was me so he kept it a secret, but deep down he felt like a weakling because of what I did.

Guy: What?

Jenny: I did it because it wasn't you who saw Jimmy outside with my sister and Jack it was your son! He told you about it and that is how you knew! Jack was a hero to my sister!

Melody: You didn't think about Jack's feelings did you?

Guy: Huh?

Melody: Jack waits outside your son's room waiting for him to come out of his room and pet him before school. Everyday since I was a baby my brother brought me to Jack and reminded me that if it wasn't for Jack I would most likely be dead. You should have left Jack alone!

Later:

Melody: so we saved Jack.

Amy: That's great.

Melody: I wanted to keep him but Jenny said no.

Amy: Where is she?

Jenny: *Speaks in French* Eh bien, je vois que je suis déjà raté qui est cette belle dame peu?

Mitch: Uh what did she say?

Melody: *Translate for Jenny* Well I see I'm already missed who is this beautiful young lady.

Jenny: *Speaks so they can understand* Well Melody your French is perfect!

Melody: Thanks big sis. This is Amy my best friend.

Jenny: Well its nice to meet you but I must be going now. Bye everyone.

Melody: Là, elle repart de plus belle. There she goes again.

Mitch: Wow you can speak two languages!

Chapter 10

"A hunting we will go!"

Melody: Doc. Why are you dragging us on a hunting trip?

George: Treasure hunting!

Melody: Knowing him he lost something and just wants us to find it.

Mitch: you're a party pooper Melody.

George: I won't let you ruin it!

Amy: This is going to be fun!

Later:

Melody: *Sighs following the kids with Conan beside her* What is with Dr. Agasa he just wanted to fish didn't he?

Conan: Yeah he did.

Melody: so he dragged us all the way out here for that?

Conan: I knew you figured it out too.

Amy: I know there's treasure!

George: I can feel it!

Mitch: Me too!

Later:

Melody: The bridge fell how will we get back?

Conan: We'll figure something out I'm sure.

Mitch: Oh no.

Amy: I'm scared.

George: Lets go forward!

Later:

Melody: Those guys weren't nice. Thanks George for making us fall in the water.

George: I'm sorry Melody.

Melody: I forgive you George.

Conan: Lets dry off first.

Melody: Okay.

Amy: Yeah or we'll catch a cold!

Mitch: I agree.

Later:

Melody: *Swings across and lands perfectly* Okay! Who's next!

Conan: I am. *Swings across and Melody grabs him* Thanks.

Melody: Next is Amy.

Amy: WAH! *Swings across and Conan and Melody grab her*

Mitch: My turn? *George nods* Oh okay. *Swings across next and George follows*

George: Look out! *Breaks the branch and Melody moves and George falls on the other three and they get up and laugh*

Later:

Amy: Conan Seriously I've never met anyone as smart as you.

Melody: I'm smart.

Mitch: Yes you are and pretty too!

George: Yeah!

Melody: Thanks guys.

Conan: So lets go everyone.

Later:

Melody: They are consolations.

Conan: Oh I get it.

Melody: Come on lets go.

Amy: Right.

Mitch: I can't wait.

George: Lets do this! *They all walk forward then move out of the way when the ground caves in and Melody smiles*

Melody: X marks the spot!

Conan: Ready guys? *They all nod and Conan goes down first*

Later:

Melody: Wow it's the treasure!

Guy: That treasure is mine!

Melody: Then take it. *Looks at Conan and Conan knocks him out and goes up and knocks the other guy out*

Amy: What's going on up there Conan?

Conan: The guy must have fallen and hit his head.

George: Really? Then lets take the treasure and go!

Later:

Melody: Oh my dad. *Signs with Conan and giggles*

George: I don't understand that.

Amy: Well our memories will live on forever.

Mitch: Yeah and I'll always remember this.

George: Eh alright.

Later:

Melody: Hey Doc what was up with lying to us?

Dr. Agasa: I wanted to make it more interesting Melody.

Melody: Thanks. You're the best old geezer there is.

Conan: (You got that right.)

Chapter 11

"Mountain Villa Murder!"

Melody: Why do we have to come to a Mountain villa in the middle of nowhere?

Rachel: Because we were invited.

Melody: You were but I could have stayed with Richard.

Conan: The old timer wouldn't let you even if you tried.

Melody: Eh. Whatever.

Rachel: Here it is! That must be one of Serena's friends. *The guy glares and runs away* Very strange.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Conan: Maybe the grounds keeper or the grim reaper?

Melody: I hope not.

Serena: Finally there you are.

Rachel: Hey Serena sorry we're late.

Serena: Melody ready for college boys? I had one bring their little brother just for you.

Melody: Really you did?

Serena: Yep.

Melody: *Giggles* Cool.

Serena: I pack the house with big fish and you bring a guppy?

Conan: Hello to you too Serena.

Later:

Melody: I'm Melody!

Boy: Well aren't you cute. *Dylan*

Melody: Thank you.

Rachel: Melody.

Conan: (That's my sis taking the stage of cuteness. Getting first place)

Guy: Well she's not quite old enough for me but I totally agree with my brother. *Mitchell, the actor*

Serena: That's Mitchell and his little brother Dylan. They are actors.

Dylan: My brother was the big shot but I was the kind little brother. I am already.

Melody: I see.

Serena: Next is the Cameraman Randall.

Guy: Nice to meet you ladies. *Randall, the Cameraman* it's a pleasure. *Kisses their hands*

Serena: And Felix their set designer.

Guy: Hi. *Felix*

Serena: My sister who doesn't need an introduction. My sister Angie.

Girl: Serena you sell me short. *Angie, the makeup artist*

Serena: And lastly the genius of the crew. Writer and Director. Jessica Star!

Girl: Nice to meet you. *Jessica, the director*

Later:

Serena: So Melody what do you think of Dylan?

Melody: He's nice but he's kind of a spas.

Serena: Wow your highly intelligent.

Rachel: Yes she's a genius like her brother.

Melody: With a Canine for Details one truth prevails!

Mitchell: Are you the famous Jimmy Kudo's sister?

Melody: Sure am. I'm the little sis.

Mitchell: Are you as good as solving cases?

Melody: Me well not exactly but I am getting better.

Dylan: So cute and smart!

Melody: (Great.)

Later:

Melody: *Walks with Rachel, Mitchell and Dylan* Huh? *Screams and takes off with Rachel and the two get lost and Melody hugs Rachel's leg and turns and screams just before Conan jumps out of the bushes* Conan? *The guy runs away*

Conan: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm fine.

Melody: Me too. Thanks for scaring him away Conan.

Conan: No problem.

Later:

Felix: AH! We better get out of here! *Runs out the door with the others on his heels and he stops at the bridge* What?

Randall: The bridge fell down from the lighting?

Conan: No it was hit with an ax. It was cut.

Melody: He wants to trap us all here?

Rachel: But why?

Serena: A-Are we safe here?

Angie: Don't freak out yet kids.

Melody: I want to see my big sister again! I want my mommy and daddy! *Cries and Rachel picks her up*

Rachel: We'll be fine Melody.

Melody: *Wipes her tears and Rachel smiles at her* Thanks Rachel.

Later:

Conan: AH! *Sees the guy go by the window and when Randall opens it he jumps out with Melody behind him* Go back!

Melody: No! We have to find her!

Randall: We're coming kids!

Mitchell: We left Dylan to protect the ladies. Melody you should go back.

Melody: I am a detective! I don't run!

Felix: Its an arm! *Screams*

Later:

Melody: *Sleeps in Rachel's arms with Conan next to them and Conan pushes them out of the way* Hmm? *Screams*

Serena: Rachel! Conan! Melody! *Beats on the door*

Conan: Melody! Don't feint! Kick him!

Melody: hmm. *Feints and Rachel screams when she sees him*

Rachel: *The guy runs away as Randall, Mitchell, Dylan and the girls bust in* Guys. He went out the door!

Later:

Melody: *Wakes up at the end and Angie holds her in her arms* What did I miss?

Rachel: Serena solved the case.

Melody: Oh she did?

Rachel: Felix was the killer.

Melody: Oh I see. (Good job big brother.)

Conan: (The monster is out there and its name is Revenge. Killing many people in hopes of being forgiven.)

Chapter 12

"Conan Edogawa is Kidnapped!"

Melody: I don't know Mommy scaring Jimmy will really make him angry.

Lady: *Vivian Kudo* Oh Melody don't be such a worrywart.

Melody: Mom. *Sighs* Did you call big sis?

Guy: *Booker Kudo* I did but it went to voicemail.

Melody: Oh I see.

Vivian: She'll come home soon we promise.

Melody: So can I help?

Booker: Melody did you know that there was only one person who was the boss of Night Baron?

Melody: Besides my mother?

Booker: *Laughs* Very Funny. Actually it was Little Red.

Melody: As Little Red Riding Hood?

Booker: Yes but she is the most evil woman in the world.

Melody: So who's gonna be little Red?

Booker: You are. *Holds up the dress, hood and mask and Melody smiles*

Later:

Vivian: I say we get rid of the brat!

Booker: The Black Organization wants him.

Melody: Keep your mouths shut! The kid might hear you!

Vivian: He's unconscious.

Booker: Hold on what's that sound?

Vivian: He's unconscious I said.

Melody: He is.

That Night:

Melody: *Watches through he mask pretending to be asleep* (Jimmy don't hate us.) *Hears the bottle break* (Good he used it)

The next day:

Booker: Come on lets just go.

Melody: How could he get away? He couldn't have jumped could he?

Vivian: I bet that's exactly what the brat did.

Later:

Booker: Did you think I'd fall for that old trick?

Melody: You have to be joking.

Conan: Uh…. *Booker shoots him with a toy gun dart and Jimmy looks at the dart and blinks* it's a toy.

Booker: You still don't get it. Who else can match anything the world famous detective can throw at him besides famous mystery writer *Lifts his mask* Booker Kudo. *Winks*

Melody: And who else could play Little Red perfectly other then someone who is a big fan of her father's stories. *Lifts her mask* Melody Kudo. *Gives a piece sign*

Jimmy: Dad. Melody. No your kidding. Then this lady must be mom.

Vivian: *Takes her mask and wig off and drops the dress that had rolled up towels in it* Well looks like I haven't lost my acting ability if I fooled my own son.

Jimmy: You better not be who I think you are.

Dr. Agasa: Who do you think I am?

Jimmy: I knew it. And I thought you were my friend doc.

Dr. Agasa: I'm sorry Jimmy.

Melody: Mommy and Daddy want us to go study abroad like big sister.

Booker: This case is to hard for you two kids. Your mother and I want you to come home with us.

Jimmy: No! This is my case and I'll solve it myself! When you left Melody with me I promised I'd protect her and I have ever since! So don't even think about taking either one of us away!

Vivian: But why Jimmy?

Jimmy: Because I can do it!

Booker: Lets leave it to them. They aren't children anymore. They've matured a lot.

Later:

Booker: Why don't we go see Jenny?

Vivian: I do miss her dear.

Booker: Well lets go then!

Vivian: Alright to France!

Booker: I know why you want to go.

Vivian: That obvious?

Booker: Yes.

Chapter 13

"No Immunity for the Diplomat!"

Jenny: *Stands outside the Moore Detective Agency watching a boy walk in* My oh my he was cute. *Laughs and then sees Jimmy walk up* Hey squirt.

Jimmy: J-Jenny!

Jenny: *Picks Jimmy up* Your so cute!

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Jenny: I live here now.

Jimmy: Here at the Moore Agency?

Jenny: No at the house silly. *Walks up the stares hugging Jimmy/Conan*

Inside:

Melody: Jimmy isn't h- HARLEY HARTWELL?! *Screams happily*

Jenny: Well I figured that's who you were. *Puts Conan down*

Guy: *Laughs* Well who are you beautiful? *Harley Hartwell*

Both Girls: We're Jimmy's sisters.

Harley: Sisters? You mean he's the middle child?

Melody: Yep. I'm the youngest and this is my big sis Jenny.

Jenny: Not to shabby. Let me guess detective of the west?

Harley: Yeah how'd you guess?

Jenny: I've seen you in the papers. Heard of me? *Places a finger under his chin and walks over to Melody and picks her up hugging her*

Harley: Jenny Kudo. Beautiful and Caring. Helped an Orphanage in France. It burned down two years ago right? You were inside. You saved a little girl but almost lost your life doing so.

Jenny: Yes I did. Her name is Luna and she's receiving very important care in France right now.

Melody: So that's why you were gone so long.

Jenny: I'm back now little sis.

Later:

Jenny: So are you as good as a Detective that you say you are?

Harley: Most likely not as good as you beautiful. I've heard you can take a look at a crime scene and find out what gender and type of cologne the killer wears.

Jenny: Well that is the easy part of the job of course.

Lady: *The guy falls over* Honey are you okay?!

Jenny: Hmm? *Checks the guy* He's dead.

Lady: NO! *Cries*

Richard: Rachel call the police.

Later:

Meguire: Good to see you Jenny. Back in town again I see?

Jenny: For good Inspector.

Meguire: So who's the sidekick?

Jenny: Harley Hartwell. Martin Hartwell's son.

Meguire: Whoa! Can you help solve the case Harley?

Harley: Sure can as long as Beautiful doesn't mind me helping?

Jenny: Sure. Help all you want.

Melody: (Why is it always big sister?)

Later:

Jenny: I figured it right at the same time. Though I believe my deductions are different from Harley's to tell you the truth… It was the wife.

Harley: Oh I see how I got a mistake.

Jenny: *Laughs* and I'm sure my brother can explain.

Jimmy: *As his actual self* The murder took place right while everyone was in the room. She killed him and inside her key pendant is a imprint.

Later:

Rachel: Stay here I'll get the doctor!

Jimmy: One truth prevails Harley. No matter what.

Jenny: (how is he here?)

Melody: Big brother are you sick?

Jimmy: I'm fine squirt. *Places a hand on her head* Harley you make the decision. Just remember whatever you do. Take care.

Harley: *Blushes* Kudo…

Jimmy: Jenny mind sticking around in town?

Jenny: Of course. I'm here to stay little brother.

Jimmy: *Nods and starts to leave* Bye Hartwell.

Harley: *Eyes widen when Jimmy looks at Harley with Conan's glare* Hmm?

Later:

Melody: Conan! What are you doing?!

Conan: Melody please! You know why!

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Conan I don't need this from you too! Now you two go play.

Conan: Tattletale.

Melody: Shame on you!

Conan: *Sighs* Fine.

Later:

Conan: Why are we going to the library?

Amy: Because you haven't done a book report yet.

Melody: That's right. Huh? Big sis?

Jenny: Hey Kiddo.

Mitch: Hi Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Hello darling. Nice to see you again.

George: She called you darling.

Amy: Jenny you look like your mom.

Jenny: Of course I am her daughter. Melody will look like this one day.

Mitch: Whoa is that true?

Melody: I don't know Mitch.

Jenny: Oh I get it. Mitch you like Melody don't you?!

Mitch: That's crazy!

Melody: Well I like Mitch and George equal big sis!

Jenny: Of course.

Conan: Jenny where are you heading?

Jenny: So your still alive.

Conan: Hey.

Jenny: I'm heading to the hospital. Luna arrived today. Maybe you can come see her soon?

Conan: Sure maybe.

Amy: Who's Luna?

Jenny: Luna is an adorable little girl I rescued from a burning building.

Amy: Wow really?!

Mitch: Amazing1

Jenny: Yeah I guess so see you kids.

George: Bye Miss Kudo!

Jenny: Bye kids. *Walks away*

Conan: (what is her deal with the burning building? She always gets sad when she talks about it.)

Chapter 14

"Jenny's Memoirs of the Past!"

Jimmy: Come on tell me Jenny.

Jenny: *Looks at Jimmy and sighs* Fine. You kids might want to take a seat.

Melody: Alright!

Amy: *Jenny gets them drinks* Thanks!

George: We're sorry for intruding Miss Kudo.

Mitch: Yeah sorry.

Jenny: You kids are just curious.

Melody: Come on tell us big sister.

Jenny: Well perhaps I should start at the beginning. It started about two to three years ago.

Flash Back:

_Jenny: *Age seventeen* Hey Dad its me. Can I go study abroad? _

_Booker: Of course Jenny. Where? _

_Jenny: I think France fits me. _

_Booker: Alright. _

_Later: _

_Jenny: *Looks around while walking* I wonder what that building is. *Goes and knocks on the door and a little girl opens the door* Oh hello. I'm sorry to intrude. I'm-_

_Girl: *Luna, age two* You look like the pretty actress from TV! Vivian Kudo! _

_Jenny: That's my mom. *Giggles* _

_Luna: Want to come in pretty lady? _

_Jenny: Of course sweetie. *gets introduced to about thirty children and instantly falls in love* Why hello there. *Pulls out skittles for them and gives a few out to each of the children* _

_Lady: Welcome my name is Elaina. *Elaina, age 30* Welcome to La Bella Orphanage. _

_Jenny: I'm Jenny Kudo. _

_Elaina: Oh your from Japan correct? _

_Jenny: *Nods* Yes. _

_Elaina: Well feel free to speak it. I will understand. _

_Jenny: Oh alright. _

_Elaina: *Giggles* Welcome. _

_Jenny: Thank you. _

_A Year Later: _

_Luna: Miss Kudo! *Giggles when Jenny walks into the orphanage* _

_Jenny: Hello Luna! Elaina I was thinking about something. _

_Elaina: Yes? _

_Jenny: How about I help fix this place up? _

_Elaina: You'd do that for us? _

_Jenny: Of course Elaina! Anything for these sweet little darlings! _

_Elaina: Thank you Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll do it on one condition. You teach me French. _

_Elaina: it's a deal. _

_Days Later: _

_Jenny: Eh? Elle était un beau cygne une fois de plus?_

_Elaina: Correct you're a master. _

_Jenny: Thank you Elaina. _

_Elaina: And thank you for all this. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. _

_Luna: Miss Jenny1 Miss Jenny! *Runs into the room with two girls* My birthday is soon will you come? _

_Jenny: Of course. _

_Luna: I can't wait! _

_Elaina: She'll be three. _

_Jenny: she's only two? She speaks with such good language. _

_Elaina: She's a genius and when your not here she tells the kids the stories you tell her. _

_Jenny: Speaking of which! Story of the day. The Detective and the Princess. _

_Elaina: your brother and sister again. I'll leave you two to it. _

_Jenny: Thanks Elaina. _

_Elaina: I'll hear it later. _

_Jenny: *Elaina leaves and Jenny picks Luna up and holds her on her lap* Once upon a time there was a world famous detective named Jimmy Kudo! A genius and a wonder boy. He was amazing at soccer and beat the criminals up. But most of all he took care of his little sister. The girl he called his whole world. Princess Melody. _

_Luna: Is she really a princess? _

_Jenny: To her parents she is. _

_Luna: Wow! I bet they had great parents! _

_Jenny: True. Their father is a world famous mystery writer and their mother is a retired actress. Far from them is their big sister. A better detective then her brother but lets him have the stage when she wants him to. _

_Luna: What does the big sister do? _

_Jenny: Protects the Moon from dangers! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: Of course! _

In the Present:

George: Doesn't Luna mean something similar?

Mitch: It means moon George.

Amy: Shush that is was the best part guys!

Melody: Yeah it is!

Jenny: Well it is a good part yes.

Conan: hmm. Continue.

Flash Back:

_Luna: So tell me the rest of the story! _

_Jenny: Alright sweetie. One day Jimmy was heading to school when the Princess's emergency cell phone called his. She was in danger. A criminal had kidnapped the Princess! _

_Luna: Oh no! _

_Jenny: But she was safe at the moment. Jimmy had to find his sister before the criminal hurt the Princess. _

_Luna: Did he? _

_Jenny: With the power of love and his knowledge he found the princess and brought the bad guy to justice! His favorite line: With a Canine for Details One Truth Will Prevail! _

_Luna: Wow! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Yep. Jimmy loved saying that line and its drilled into the Princess's head too. _

_Luna: *Giggles* So did they live happily ever? _

_Jenny: So far. _

_Luna: Hurray! _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Alright I have to go home now. I'll be back soon. _

_Luna: Awe but Miss Jenny. _

_Jenny: I'll bring you the best present ever for your birthday. What do you want? _

_Luna: hmm? A teddy bear! _

_Jenny: Alright! _

_Luna: bye miss Jenny. _

In the Present:

Conan: It was on her birthday?

Jenny: *Nods* Yes it was.

Flash Back:

_A Few Days Later: _

_Jenny: *Giggles* Thank you miss. *Walks out of the store and holds the stuffed bear and she stops at the TV store and gasps* The Orphanage! *Runs towards the Orphanage and watches as it is in a Blaze* LUNA! ELAINA! *Drops the bear and runs inside and coughs* Luna! Elaina! *Part of the floor above her caves in and she covers herself and hears a cry* Huh? *Follows the cries and finds some of the girls and boys surrounding something* Kids you have to get out. *Their forms shimmer and disappear and Jenny gasps when she sees Elaina holding Luna* Elaina! Luna! _

_Elaina: Take her! She's unconscious! I won't make it go! _

_Jenny: Elaina I can't lose you! _

_Elaina: GET LUNA OUT OF HERE! _

_Jenny: *Gasps and nods tears forming in her eyes and she takes Luna* Elaina… If it wasn't for the kids who have already died… I wouldn't have found you. That is why I won't let you die in here! *Lifts Elaina on her back and carries Luna in her arms and tries to find away out* _

_Elaina: Save Luna and yourself I'm slowing you down. _

_Jenny: No because I'll feel responsible for your death. _

_Elaina: Jenny its an order! Take Luna and leave please! I beg you! I'm dying already! _

_Jenny: But Elaina! _

_Elaina: Its my time. Save at least one of my girls. _

_Jenny: *Watches Elaina die and she puts Elaina down and holds Luna closer and runs towards the flames and jumps through them to the door she left open and when she gets outside someone takes Luna and Jenny watches Luna get taken care of by a paramedic and Jenny feints from lack of oxygen* _

In the Present:

Melody: So even though you tried to save her Elaina still died?

Amy: *Sniffles* That's so sad.

Jenny: Yeah but I saved Luna. My beautiful little girl… I woke up a week later from a coma screaming Elaina's name. The nurse explained what happened and said that Luna was still in a coma. For the passed two years I stayed by her side hoping that she would come back to me.

Conan: Will she ever wake up?

Jenny: I don't know. *looks down* If she does I plan on adopting her and making her my daughter. *Goes over to the dresser and comes back with the little brown bear* And hopefully she'll still want her teddy bear.

Amy: Wouldn't she be about six now?

Jenny: Well yeah I think so. Since she turned three when it happened and its been about three years since the fire.

Conan: So any spark or fire brings back memories of the fire and how you lost Elaina?

Jenny: Yes. *The phone ring and everyone stares at the phone and Jenny runs to it* Hello? *Gasps* What you mean she's finally awake?!

Amy: Luna is awake?!

Jenny: *Tears form in her eyes* Thank you I'll be there in a few minutes. *Hangs up and sobs* She's alive and asking for me.

Conan: Then lets go to her!

Jenny: Right everyone get in the car!

Later:

Jenny: *Walks into the room and stops looking at the six year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes* L-Luna. *Luna looks at her and a smile appears on her face*

Luna: Miss Jenny.

Jenny: *Cries and runs to her* Luna! *Hugs Luna and Luna blinks*

Luna: Miss Jenny why are you crying?

Jenny: I thought I had lost you!

Luna: *Giggles* You'll never lose me. I'm the moon!

Jenny: *wipes her eyes* Yes and you always will be! You'll always be my little moon.

Luna: Who are these people Miss Jenny?

Jenny: My family and friends. I brought you to my home. This is Melody my little sister.

Melody: Hi Luna!

Luna: Melody! The Princess from the story!

Melody: Yes that's me!

Jenny: Conan Edogawa.

Conan: Nice to meet you Luna.

Jenny: And Amy, Mitch, and George.

Amy: Hi!

Mitch: Your cuter then Jenny described.

George: Hey!

Jenny: Luna. Would you like to be part of my family?

Luna: Of course Miss Jenny!

Jenny: But you have to start calling me Mommy.

Luna: Okay! Oh Mommy. You promised me something.

Conan: *Opens his backpack* Welcome to the family Luna. *Holds up the bear and Jenny takes it and winks at Conan who smiles and Jenny hands the bear to Luna who hugs it and giggles*

Luna: Thank you!

Jenny: *Looks out the window* (My name is Jenny Kudo and this is the story of my daughter, Luna and me.)

Chapter 15

"Footsteps of a Hero!"

Melody: *Giggles* I'm a huge Arthur Conan Doyle fan! But I'm just learning.

Jenny: Well your still a squirt. I can tell you everything about Sherlock Holmes.

Guy: Well perhaps you're a force to be reckon with.

Jenny: Of course. But I didn't sign up. He did. So I am just his guest.

Guy: Oh I see.

Melody: But big sis is amazing!

Luna: Yeah mommy is!

Conan: (Not as much as me.)

Richard: Why are we even here?

Rachel: *Whispers* Conan asked to sign up for this.

Later:

Jenny: And he's a nut job too you forgot that Hartwell.

Harley: When are you actually going to call me by Harley?

Jenny: When you admit your in love with me.

Harley: *Blushes* Uh…

Luna: Hi Harley!

Harley: Hey there Luna how's little Hart?

Luna: *Giggles hugging the bear she named Hart* He's great! Look I dressed him as Sherlock Holmes! Mommy bought the outfit for me!

Rachel: Hart? Don't tell me Jenny picked the name?

Harley: Yeah they came to visit after Luna got out of the hospital and she lost her bear when she was visiting so I helped her find it and since she couldn't say Hartwell for his bear she named him Hart instead. Jenny loved the idea.

Jenny: Of course.

Rachel: Pretty cute

Luna: Thanks Rachel!

Later the next night:

Jenny: why isn't he here yet?

Harley: I don't know. *Looks at Jenny* (Could she be right? That I came here for her?)

Jenny: You have a thoughtful expression on your face.

Harley: Oh its nothing.

Luna: Mommy I'm tired.

Jenny: Do you mind taking the little ones to bed Rachel?

Rachel: Sure come on you two. *Picks the two sleepy girls up and leaves the room*

Jenny: *The guy notices the car and Harley, Jenny, and Conan jump out of the window and runs to the car* Harry!

Harley: Stop the car!

Conan: (What's that sound?) *Hears a strange sound*

Jenny: *Lets go of the car and gasps as the car explodes* (No, Elaina…)

Conan: Harley cover Jenny's eyes with something quick!

Harley: *Grabs Jenny and she looks at him and falls over* Jenny!

Conan: She feinted! *Harley hands Jenny to Richard who holds her and Harley and Conan bump heads then Harley takes Jenny*

Harley: I'll carry her to the room. Is Luna and Melody still in there?

Richard: Yeah I left her there. *Harley carries Jenny inside and Melody looks at them when they come in*

Harley: Hey squirt why did your sister feint?

Melody: Well wasn't there an explosion?

Harley: Yeah?

Melody: Big sister is deadly afraid of fire.

Harley: Huh? *Lays Jenny down*

Melody: Harley do you love big sister?

Harley: Don't tell her but yes.

Melody: *Giggles* She deserves you.

Harley: *Nods and places a hand on Melody's head and Melody giggles* Go to sleep squirt.

Melody: Okay Harley.

Later:

Jenny: Jeez how'd I get to the room?

Harley: You missed a lot.

Jenny: Catch me up.

Harley: You lost someone in that fire didn't you and your afraid to face them aren't you?

Jenny: *Looks at him* H-How did you know?

Harley: Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine.

Jenny: *Looks down* Fine. I lost my best friend in that fire! She died because I wasn't fast enough there are you happy?!

Harley: *Hugs her* I am. I'm glad the woman I love came out and told me.

Jenny: Don't think that you saying that will get me to stop being m- Did you just say you love me?

Harley: Yeah I did.

Jenny: *Blushes and she hugs him burying her face in his chest* You little jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?

Harley: Well I was afraid you'd reject me. *Jenny kisses him* Maybe not.

Jenny: Do you understand now?

Harley: *Nods* I do.

Jenny: Come on lets go. *Walks away and he follows and soon they hear the sound of an explosion and Jenny grabs him* Is the house on fire?

Harley: No just the garage. *Jenny grips his shirt tightly* You stay here. Don't go outside okay?

Jenny: *Nods* Alright I'll go check on the girls.

Harley: Right.

Later:

Jenny: What happened?

Harley: Shelia Sands is dead.

Jenny: Oh I see. That could have easily been me or the girls.

Harley: Hey stop that. You're safe and it wasn't your fault Elaina died.

Jenny: I know.

Later:

Harley: Jenny the little guy that's your brother isn't it?

Jenny: Uh. Yeah but don't let him know I told you.

Harley: Ha! I knew it!

Jenny: *Laughs* So have you figured it out?

Harley: I know that look Jenny.

Jenny: You bet. I know who the murder is. But I need some more evidence.

Harley: Right. *The lights go out and a guy uses a lighter to light the room and Harley and Jenny gasp with Conan and tackle him and Jenny screams in pain and a window is broken and the lights go back on and Harley finds an ice pick in Jenny's arm* Jenny your hurt.

Jenny: *Laughs* There is my proof. *Starts to stand up*

Harley: Jenny don't you dare stand up with that arm!

Jenny: *Looks at him* Uh… Fine.

Later:

Harley: *Jimmy speaks for him* And why don't you explain why Jenny?

Jenny: *Holds her wrapped arm* Well the arm was enough to reveal the true culprit. And I'd have to agree with Harley because one you thought you were smart having an alibi for both murders. But your alibi isn't air tight now is it? You killed them both because you were greedy.

Guy: Your wrong. I did it for Irene and Sherlock.

Later:

Harley: Well you have the fancy devices for it. So you were shrunk?

Jimmy: Yeah only you and my family know so be quiet about it deal?

Harley: Alright but you should tell Rachel why haven't you exactly?

Jimmy: what can I say she's just as complicated as my sister.

Harley: You've got a point there. But wow she is beautiful

Jimmy: And dangerous.

Harley: What do you mean?

Jimmy: She's a master in Karate.

Harley: *Freaks out* You don't mean that seriously do you?

Jimmy: Yeah she was better then Rachel until Rachel beat the state championship.

Harley: Remind me not to break up with her.

Jimmy: You'd better not.

Harley: Uh…

Luna: Don't worry Mommy won't hurt Harley right Hart?

Melody: *Giggles* I think Hart knows that if Harley hurts big sister he's dead.

Harley: Oh great now the kids are agreeing. I'd better watch myself.

Jimmy: If you can.

Jenny: What are you two talking about?

Rachel: Yeah?

Harley: Hey Rachel I spoke to Jimmy and he said your complicated like his sister.

Rachel: Really? What a jerk.

Jimmy: (I'll kill you Harley!)

Harley: (Pay back for hitting me with the tranquilizer dart.)

Jenny: (Jimmy I'll strangle you!)

Chapter 16

"Knight Baron Mystery!"

Luna: *giggles in the water with Melody and Jenny who hugs them both and splashes them and Rachel splashes them and a war starts and Luna coughs* I'm fine mommy.

Jenny: Rachel not to hard! *Splashes Rachel with a lot of water and Rachel laughs*

Melody: Oh big sis you have no room to talk.

Conan: *sits on the chair* (Where is Harley when Jenny needs him? All the men even the ones with girlfriend are eying Jenny's breasts and body. Jeez is my sister that beautiful? Lets not answer that.)

Later:

Jenny: So there's two. *Glances down at her bag and Luna giggles*

Guy: Knight Baron. Is it you? *Richard looks at him confused*

Richard: Say what?

Melody: He's not the Knight Baron. But my Daddy is the writer.

Guy: So you're the little runt Booker Kudo writes about. Little Red.

Melody: I'm not a bad girl. *Cries*

Jenny: Hey don't pick on my sister you jerk!

Guy: Oh the beautiful Jenny Kudo I should have know. Madame Black I see. *Mark*

Jenny: Say what? (Dad wrote about us?)

Guy: *touches Rachel's butt and Jenny spins around and kicks him* Ah! *Romero*

Jenny: Touch her again and you'll get more then a kick in the gut.

Old Guy: Don't worry child he's harmless. *Winston*

Jenny: He's a drunk fool.

Lady: Yes. *Clarissa*

Mark: I'll process the data soon.

Lady: Your data is incomplete. *Heidi*

Jenny: Hmm. You are?

Heidi: My name is Heidi.

Romero: Then maybe I should play with you. *Reaches for Jenny and a guy grabs him* Hey let me go.

Guy: Keep your hands to yourself Romeo. *Cliff*

Lady: Cliff? *Audra*

Cliff: This is Rachel Moore she is in Karate too.

Audra: Hello.

Jenny: I'm better at it then her. Hey wait a minute. You haven't changed one bit have you?

Cliff: Well if it isn't the lovely Jenny Kudo. Hello again.

Romero: Its just not safe and reach out and touch someone is it?

Jenny: Your up against someone good. I know everything about Knight Baron having my father being the writer. But I'm just here as a guest. I'll keep my nose out of it.

Mark: Admit who you really are! Knight Baron!

Cliff: What?

Audra: Huh?

Mark: Nice time. That was quick.

Jenny: Of course. They aren't Knight Baron.

Luna: You kids better watch yourself.

Jenny: Luna you're a kid.

Luna: I was just quoting grandpa! He would say it too!

Jenny: Of course.

Later:

Conan: So there is two Knight Baron?

Jenny: Me and someone else if you three kids we're thrown into the pool.

Conan: It doesn't make sense.

Jenny: But don't go breathing a word of this!

Conan: Of course not!

Later:

Audra: How are you beautiful and the first born of Booker Kudo?

Jenny: Well I guess I was lucky I guess. I have my father's brains and my mother's looks.

Audra: Well its certainly amazing. Did you know you're the exact replica of Madame Black Knight Baron's most evil acquaintance? Little Melody is cute Little Red.

Melody: *Giggles* Thank you.

Jenny: Actually I didn't know we were in our dad's books.

Later:

Jenny: I didn't do it but I'd say serves him right for trying to grab my breasts.

Conan: (Its Romero!)

Rachel: Call the police!

Melody: Where is Richard?!

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Jenny: Its fine. Go to the room. It'll be fine.

Rachel: I can't believe this.

Later:

Rachel: So Audra isn't the killer lets go upstairs. *They all get in the elevator and the elevator dings to let someone on and Jenny sees Luna scream and Jenny gets ready and kicks Knight Baron and he dodges a few kicks and runs away*

Jenny: Rachel take the girls! *Runs after Knight Baron with Conan*

Rachel: R-Right.

Later:

Jenny: This makes me angry. One of you are playing as my father's creation and when you do I'll put you behind bars! *Smashes the table and the Inspector Willis freaks out* (How did that guy dodge my kicks its like he knew where they were. There is only one guy on this whole tour who can do it.)

Luna: Mommy are you okay?

Jenny: Rachel I told you to take her upstairs to the room!

Rachel: She insisted coming to help you.

Jenny: Luna go back upstairs its dangerous.

Luna: But Mommy I have something to tell you. *Jenny leans down to her and she whispers in her ear*

Jenny: I think that helps kid.

Richard: What did the squirt find?

Jenny: Well she noticed that I skimmed Knight Baron's cheek when I kicked him.

Richard: Well the mask we found did have a scratch.

Jenny: Can you call Cliff here please? *Soon Cliff arrives and Jenny attacks the same was she did in the Elevator and she skims Cliff's cheek*

Cliff: Jenny that hurt.

Jenny: You dodged every attack. You were Knight Baron in the hall. But… You were doing it to protect someone you care about weren't you?

Cliff: Huh? *His eyes widen*

Jenny: Give up Cliff just tell me.

Cliff: I can't.

Jenny: I knew it was Audra.

Cliff: *His eyes widen and wipes his bleeding cheek* Yes.

Jenny: She made one mistake. She doesn't mess with me.

Luna: *Giggles* Fool Mommy once shame on you.

Jenny: Fool me twice shame on me.

Later:

Cliff: Thank you Jenny for helping me.

Jenny: You're an old friend of mine. Next time let me knock the mask off? *She kisses his cheek and she leaves waving* Bye.

Chapter 17

"The Masked Murder!"

Jenny: I don't see why I'm here. *Sees Richard fall into a hole and she laughs* Oh that's why.

Conan: *Laughs and Richard hits him* Ouch!

Later:

Jenny: Hey Martin.

Guy: Miss Kudo a pleasure as always. I knew there was a reason he told me to call Detective Moore. *Martin Hartwell*

Jenny: *Harley comes out behind his father* Well I knew you'd be lurking.

Harley: Oh sweetie I thought you loved me too.

Jenny: Only when you don't want something.

Harley: *Laughs* Good Point. Hey everyone.

Later:

Jenny: No offence but bandages like that give me the creeps. I bet your really handsome underneath those bandages.

Guy: He's just hurt that's all. He refuses to get surgery done.

Jenny: Oh I see. You know Roland it doesn't matter what you look like I'm sure Nancy loves you a lot. *Winks at him and he turns and leaves after his brother-in-law comes in* Not a talker I see.

Harley: Hmm. *Jenny looks at him and ignores him*

Martin: I have to get going. I'm leaving Harley here to look after you.

Guy: Oh okay.

Jenny: Oh goody.

Rachel: Are you two having an argument?

Jenny and Harley: No we aren't. *They glare at each other*

Luna: Mommy and Harley got in a big fight. Harley was wrapped up in a case and didn't want to spend time with me and Mommy when we visited so now she's giving him the cold shoulder.

Jenny: Luna!

Luna: *hides behind Conan who laughs* Scary. Scary.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Conan: (They need to make up or at least grow up.)

Guy: awe young love.

Harley: Huh? *Looks at Jenny who has her arms crossed and her eyes closed obviously angry* (Yeah. He's right we are acting like a young couple.)

Later:

Girl: No! Mitchell! *Cries* My sweet Mitchell!

Richard: Where'd Roland go?


End file.
